EVERYONE HAS A HEART
by silver-wolf69
Summary: Saitou is a high school student who has had a hard life and a past that haunts him. Then he meets Tokio. Will she be the one who will find that place in his heart that he keeps locked away?
1. New People and Arguments

Tittle: - - - * Everyone Has a Heart *- - -  
  
Hi ppls!!! Silver_Wolf here ! I hope u enjoy this story. Plz go easy on me this is my first Saitou and Tokio fic!^_^  
  
Saitou is a high school student who has had a hard life and a past that haunts him. Then he meets Tokio. Will she be the one who will find that place in his heart that he keeps locked away?  
  
p.s: I dedicated this story to my friend Leslie who totally loves Saitou! Hey if you think this story sucked tell me ok ?  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
"." = Normal conversation ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
{You can skip this if you want because this is an introduction that tells you about Saitou a little.}  
  
Saitou Hajime. Age 16. An average student at Sacamoto High School. He was an average known student at the school but he was known mostly by his reputation, and the many fights he had goten into. He fought with those who messed with him, those who didn't respect him or picked a fight with him for no particular reason because Saitou had no grudge against anyone he hated to pick fights with people. He speaks to most of the people at school , and he has some not so close friends, but in fact the only close friend he has is known as Okita. Okita is a year younger than him and they have been friends since before they can even remember, and Okita has always been the one who Saitou has put his complete trust in, don't let this fool you folks, Okita has gotten into many fights also and has a reputation too. Saitou is the one who always there to save Okita's ass from trouble and is always there to make sure he's alright. Its like if Okita was always a younger brother to him. The younger brother he never had.  
  
Saitou has never had a girlfriend before, some say he has never had feelings for anyone. No one has been able to touch his heart in that special way.ever. He looks as though he has no affection for anyone. Cold- Hearted, but "never judge a book by its cover" "never judge a person before you know what he truly is" because Saitou may look like he has no heart at all by his attitude and his way of acting. but he does have a soft spot in his heart like every other human, despite his looks and his attitude. The problem is. no one has been able to see it inside him.Will someone be able to reach that place deep in his heart?  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Saitou walked down the halls to one of his least favorite classes: Science. As the bell rang, he walked into class and sat down in his usual seat, the last one in the corner. He hated school, he just wanted to quit but since he had only a couple of years to go before he finished school, he decided to stay. And Okita had told him it would be best to complete school also, because it would help him for his future.ad least part of it. After he finished high school he planed on dropping out and completing his training in 'Gatotsu' to acquire the rank of master. if he was granted permission to do so.  
  
"This class is so fucking boring." he said in a low tone of voice as he sighed and looked at his textbook blankly.  
  
"Hajime!!"  
  
Saitou looked up from his text book at the teacher  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you pay attention for once and stop daydreaming?"  
  
Saitou nodded and continued to look at the text book blankly anyway.  
  
"Himura!" the teacher called to him  
  
A red head who had his hair tied up in a high ponytail , much like Saitou, with a scar on his left cheek, was sitting in the back corner opposite to him, looked up from the textbook and looked at the teacher.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you also pay attention in this class too? And you need to because you are about to receive a failing grade in this class."  
  
"What ever.I don't really care."  
  
"Just shut up, Himura and pay attention please."  
  
"Give me a break.."  
  
"Watch it Himura.." the teacher threatened to him.  
  
"What? your gonna send me to detention again?.oh yeah that'll be great I get to spend extra time with my buddy Saitou here and with you." he said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Saitou gave him a death glare. " screw you."  
  
Kenshin gave him a challenging glare "right back at you, asshole."  
  
"Shut up, dumbass"  
  
Saitou and Kenshin have always been rivals ever since they met each other in grade school. The rivalry has always been there no matter what. The thing that started all of this rivalry was that kenshin was trying to bully saitou. Saitou smart assed him and kenshin got mad and threw a punch behind his back. Saitou blocked it and punched kenshin back right in the mouth where he started to bleed through his mouth. The teacher got in between them both and broke it off.or so she thought. Kenshin took the opportunity to punch saitou in the cheek and it ended up in a fight.  
  
They went through grade school with their rivalry. They had developed various ways to fight by now and the rivalry went on through middle school too. and until now when they are in high school.  
  
"Make me---" he was interupted by the teacher who cut them off before the fight began.  
  
"Enough!! Both of you! Detention!" yelled the teacher at the top of her lungs.  
  
The teacher had given them both detention for the 3rd time this week, that's not a good sign.  
  
"awww teach! That's the 3rd time this week!" complaned Kenshin  
  
Saitou just gave Kenshin a death glare, and Kenshin returned it to him.  
  
"Well you've both asked for it with your little arguments and fights now haven't you.today after school I will see you in detention." just after she finished the bell rang. " you are all dismissed!"  
  
Everyone began to stand up and walkout of the classroom.  
  
'Great another afternoon in detention thanks to that asshole,Himura' thought Saitou as he grabbed his books and began to walk out of the classroom to his next class: Chemistry. 'another boring class to go.shit.' He thought sarcastically.  
  
As he walked out of the classroom,he saw Kenshin staring at him with a grin spread across his face.  
  
Saitou just ignored this and continued to walk down the halls to his next class. Then while he was walking down the halls he saw a young girl,like at the age of 15 or 16 timidly walking in the end of the hall way. She was very pretty. Short, probally 5'5 or 5'6 no higher than that maybe. She had light brown hair lose up to her shoulders and hazel colored eyes. The girl seemed to have seen him because she stared at him for a moment and smiled weakly.  
  
Saitou made no expresion at all and continued to walk twoards his Chemistry class.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Saitou walked into class and settled down into a chair in the back of the class as usual. He spotted Kenshin at the other end of the class.  
  
'Great just what I need another class with that asshole.' thought Saitou in anger.  
  
Everyone settled down into their seats and the teacher walked in and settled her things on top of her desk.  
  
"Okay everyone open your books to page 176 ---" she was cut of by the door that opened and a young girl walked in. Saitou had recognized her as the girl he had seen in the hall way earlier.  
  
"You're late miss Tagaki"  
  
"Im sorry miss, its just that I got a little lost. Forgive me." She said in a shy voice.  
  
"Okay, class here is our new student Tokio Tagaki."  
  
Tokio nodded shyly.  
  
"Tokio take a seat in any chair you find."  
  
Tokio scanned the class room for an empty chair and spotted the one beside Saitou.  
  
'Great just what I need.' thought Saitou sarcastically  
  
She walked over and looked at him cautiously before asking. "Excuse me.sir? Do you mind if I sit here?" her voice was shaky and nervous  
  
Saitou looked at her for a couple of seconds before saying " It dosent really matter to me, Go ahead."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She setteld her things and sat down. Saitou scooted over so she could have more room to sit down. She opened her book and began to pay attention to the teacher. Saitou on the other hand was just starring at his book blankly with no expresion,but yet starring at his book he noticed that Tokio had no idea what this class is about because she arrived 15 min late.  
  
Tokio began to pass the pages of her book, looking for the right page, she seemed very lost.  
  
"You look as though you have no idea what the teacher is talking about,do you?" he said in a cold voice voice.  
  
She shook her head " It appears not."  
  
"First of all your on the wrong page."  
  
She looks at her book and realized she did have it on the wrong page, she blushed, and Saitou began to flip through pages in the book untill she was on the correct page. " there" he said  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Sorry, what can I call you then?" she said to him in a sort of sarcastic tone.  
  
" my name is Saitou, Saitou Hajime. You can call me that." He said in that same tone.  
  
" ok. Thank you, Saitou." She repiled back in the same moking tone of voice  
  
Saitou looked at her with an annoyed glare "hm."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chemistry class had ended and it was now lunch time. Saitou was heading twoards his locker to put up his books, then he spotted Kenshin standing by his locker.  
  
"Himura why are you here?"  
  
"It's a public place,I can stand where ever I like."  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Saitou who was that pretty girl sitting with you in Chemistry class today.?" He said in a taunting voice  
  
"Yes, I do recall she was sitting next to me, and what about it?"  
  
" I was just wondering. that's all"  
  
"Do me a favor Himura, shut up. I already have to see your face in detention for 3 hours and I don't want to put up with your bullshit right now. Got it.?"  
  
" I was just wondering if you had taken a certain liking to her... because I saw you talking to her and---"  
  
" I was only explainig the classroom terms to her if that's what your wondering, that's all that happened."  
  
Saitou finished putting his books away, and was closing his locker when Kenshin said something that hit him like a ton of rocks down his spine..  
  
"What ever, she looks like a bitch anyway. she probally is one an---"  
  
Saitou turned around and grabbed Kenshin by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the locker.  
  
"You watch your mouth Himura. You watch what you fucking say because im gonna wipe that stupid smirk of your face with this" he goes and punches the locker " You got it?" he let Kenshin go and began to walk away.  
  
But what Saitou didn't notice was that Tokio had seen the whole thing ,he had walked right passed her.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
End of the first chapter!^_^ I hope you enjoyed this story so far!  
  
p  
  
l  
  
e  
  
a  
  
s  
  
e  
  
r  
  
e  
  
a  
  
d  
  
a  
  
n  
  
d  
  
r  
  
e  
  
v  
  
I  
  
e  
  
w  
  
Next Chapter: a fight between Saitou and Kenshin in detention, who will win? Hope you enjoy. 


	2. Detention and a Fight?

Title: *--- Everyone has a heart---*  
  
Yo ppls! I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of the story! ^_^Here comes the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I promise things will begin to heat up between Saitou and Tokio! These chapters don't contain Tokio in it but the next one will.  
  
Disclaimer: RK isnt mine besides if it were mine it wouldn't be such a good anime now would it?  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"." = Normal conversation  
  
' .' =Thoughts  
  
*.* =Flashback  
  
~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~  
  
' What just happened..?' Saitou asked himself recalling the events from a couple of minutes ago. ' Why did I do that? I don't understand the cause of my actions.' he thought  
  
Saitou continued to walk down the halls furiously, and then his thoughts were interrupted because he heard someone calling him from afar.  
  
"Saitou!! Saitou! Wait up!"  
  
He turned around and saw that it was Okita calling him, and he slowed down his walking pace.  
  
Okita looked like he finished his classes on the second floor, Class B. Him and Okita were in the same grade 11th but Okita had better grades than him so he was put in class B and Saitou for having average not so good grades he was put in class C. not that he cared.  
  
"Hey Saitou what's up?"  
  
"Nothing" he said in his usual cold tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, you expect me to believe that? Oh C'mon Saitou you know I know you better than that.now tell me what's up?"  
  
"another argument and I have to go to detention for the 3rd time this week, that's all."  
  
"And in the hallway?"  
  
"What about the hallway?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Oh you know what happened in the hallway, when you pinned Himura against the locker and threatened him.what was all that about?"  
  
"."  
  
"Practically everyone knows, I mean who wouldn't know when the two biggest rivals at Sacamoto High got into a fight? ---" He was cut of by Saitou's annoyed voice.  
  
"Okita?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
He really did sound annoyed.  
  
Okita laughed, "Okay, okay... But anyway what was all of that about?" he asked him again hoping to get an answer.  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"But---"  
  
"No more questions got it?" he said in a serious tone of voice " That's my business. Not yours..."  
  
"Ok. Well. are you going to eat lunch?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well if you're not hungry, Ill see ya later then!"  
  
He didn't make any expression he just watched Okita walk away,he met up with Aoshi Shinomori at the entrance to the cafeteria.  
  
Aoshi and him are good friends also since middle school. But him and Aoshi bearely have the time to talk(like if saitou would actually have a conversation?) their schedules are totally different because aoshi was in class B. But his grades were lowering Okita told him. And the teachers were considering lowering him to class C.  
  
'Sometimes I wonder how he can always have that smile crept up on his face when he's had such a terrible past.how he can hide all the pain he's gone through? The boy is just weird.' He began to walk out side.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Saitou was outside and went and sat under a tree, the tree he always sat under when he felt like it. He laid back and closed his eyes. He was resting peacefully, he didn't fall asleep he was just thinking.  
  
* It was a cloudy afternoon and it looked as though it were to rain. Outside was a nine-year-old Saitou with his best friend Okita who was helping him secure the panel that covered the hole in the wall from his house, so the water wouldn't get in. Just in case it would rain.  
  
Saitou lived in a small house, that was quite banged up, but he didn't care, it didn't really matter where or how he lived because he had his Mother, his Father, and his Younger Sister with him. He also had his best friend, Okita who lived near by his house. So he was grateful to have them there with him.  
  
"Thanks for helping me, Okita"  
  
"Sure no problem, Saitou, if you need help with anything else, I'll be at home. See ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Ok" Saitou said as he turned around and went inside the house. He heard his Mother coughing again and he went over to see what was wrong with her. He entered her bedroom and she was lying on the bed. She looked pale and fragile. She looked as though she was sick.  
  
"Mom are you okay?" he said as he walked over to her bed.  
  
She turned around and looked at him. She smiled warmly and placed one of her fragile hands on her son's face.  
  
"Yes, im fine Saitou-Chan."  
  
He knew that deep down she wasn't fine; he knew that she was dying each day. Day by day she would become worse.  
  
"Ok, I was just worried because you were coughing so much, that's all."  
  
She smiled once more "Everything is just fine, nothing will ever happen to Mom because she will always have you, Saitou-Chan, to care for.Mom loves you very much. With all of her heart. Mom wants you to remember that always."--- *  
  
~  
  
The bell that rang interrupted his thoughts; this meant that lunchtime was over. He stood up, dusted himself off and began to walk inside.  
  
'Why did I start thinking of things that happened in the past?I shouldn't think of those things anymore, its fucking pointless to dwell on the past.' And he continued to walk inside the school.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
It was 3:00pm and Kenshin and Saitou were now in detention.  
  
Kenshin sat in a chair in the back of the classroom and Saitou sat in the back too, but in the corner opposite to Kenshin.  
  
"This sucks having to be in detention with you again." complained kenshin as he stared at the blackboard.  
  
"Well its your own fault were both stuck here in the first place."  
  
"What me? Why me?" he said stupidly.  
  
"You smart mouthed the teacher again"  
  
"And they gave me detention.detention, detention, detention. That's all I ever get!"  
  
"dumbass.." Saitou said in a low voice.  
  
"Why do you always say that in a low voice when you know I can hear you anyway."  
  
"so?"  
  
Kenshin stood up from his chair and went over to Saitou. "About what happened today by the lockers.I'm on to you because no one, I mean no one can do that to me. Not even you."  
  
He scoffs "What are you going to do about it? Sue me?"  
  
"No...How 'bout you and me go on a little one on one.you know since the teacher isnt here.why not? Besides it's been a long time hasn't it.since we last got into our own little fight" he said challengingly to him.  
  
"One problem, no weapons.but I have no problem using my fists." he cracked his knuckles  
  
"I have that taken care of." he said as he went over to a closet at the back of the classroom and took out some broomsticks that were the same length as a sword.  
  
Kenshin and Saitou have had many fights before, sometimes a fist fight, or sometimes in the courtyard they would have a grappling fight were they would practically kill each other. Whenever they had a chance, they would have a sword fight. It was mostly a fist fight and a grappling fight, but both of their skills dwelled on the sword mostly. Saitou was fairly good in all of them, while Kenshin wasn't so good when it came to fist fighting, not his style. But he could pack a good punch whenever it was necessary.  
  
He tossed one over to Saitou.  
  
"Broom sticks. give me a break." He said sarcastically  
  
"Hey, it was all I could find!"  
  
"Well, I guess it's suitable." he said as he stood in a 'Gatotsu' stance.  
  
"You're on" he stood in a 'Batto-jutsu' stance "First five points wins."  
  
They stood waiting for who would make the first move and they both attacked at the same time. Kenshin did a double somersault in the air and tried to hit Saitou over the head but he blocked it. Kenshin landed gracefully as a cat on his feet behind Saitou and went at him again from the behind and without expecting it, Saitou did a sweeping attack at his legs and Kenshin lost his balance. Saitou used this opportunity to knock him down with his weapon and He had hit Kenshin on the shoulder and caused him to land on the ground. '1 point for Saitou'. Kenshin pushed himself up from the floor and stood in fighting stance.Saitou went at him once again, to try and thrust at him, but then Kenshin ducked down.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryu-Kan-Sen!!"  
  
And he raised his weapon and struck Saitou in the back of the skull. '1 point for kenshin'. Saitou went flying towards the black board but pushed himself with his hands and did a somersault in the air and landed behind Kenshin. Kenshin stood in fighting stance and launched at Saitou. Saitou got out of the way just in time and went to hit him on the head with his weapon but then Kenshin blocked his attack, he dashed to the side and was in back of Saitou and he went to do a sweeping attack with his weapon at Saitou's legs but Saitou jumped to the side, then went to hit Kenshin on the side of the head but Kenshin blocked it at the right moment then dashed to the side and stood in Battou-jutsu stance waiting for the right moment to hit him, but he jumped in the air, did a somersault, kicked himself of the wall and crossed weapons with Kenshin. Saitou jumped back and stood in fighting stance. Then kenshin also stood in fighting stance waiting for his attack. Saitou shifted his position to 'aerial gatotsu stance' (when he does the normal gatotsu stance over his head,) and they stood in fighting stance until Saitou launched at him, Kenshin didn't move in time and got whacked on the head real hard.. '2 points for Saitou'. Saitou went to do a second attack but he noticed Kenshin had disappeared.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Ryu-Tsui-Sen!!"  
  
Saitou looked up and saw Kenshin above him, Saitou didn't react in time and he got hit on the shoulder by this attack '2 points for Kenshin' Saitou fell to the ground, Kenshin was going to do a second blow but Saitou got up and blocked his attack easily and jumped to the side and landed in fighting stance. Kenshin turned around and stood in fighting stance also.  
  
"You have improved " Said Saitou trying to catch his breath.  
  
"So have you." He said trying to catch his breath too.  
  
They stood in fighting stance waiting for one or the other to make a move. Then they attacked at the same time and clashed weapons. They stood, struggling with their weapons to try and break their opponents defense, then Saitou pushed Kenshin with all of his strength and pinned him against the wall. Kenshin struggled to try and break his defensive stance so he ducked down and hit Saitou on one of his legs, Saitou lost balance and Kenshin jumped, used Saitou's sword to fix his balance then used his hands, which he had on Saitou's sword to push him up and he flipped in the air and landed behind Saitou in fighting stance.  
  
"What's the matter? You already tired from all of my attacks?"  
  
"You dream too much, that wouldn't happen now or in a thousand years." He said as he stood in Gatotsu stance.  
  
This attack would prove who was the better of the two, who ever made this point won. They stood in attack positions waiting for the right moment to attack.. When the bell rang. They both lowered their weapons.  
  
"damnit. Well I guess we'll have to complete this fight some other time.." Said Kenshin  
  
" I suppose so. So until now it's a draw. again." " Here." He tossed him the broomstick.  
  
Kenshin caught it and heard someone coming and quickly went to the closet and put the broomsticks there and shut the door.  
  
Kenshin went over to his desk and collected his books and was heading towards the door, and Saitou was doing the same. Then the teacher walked in and saw that they were about to leave.  
  
"Oh good, I came to dismiss you but you guys were already leaving anyway. why are you guys full of sweat? And you have some bruises I hadn't seen before. what were you guys doing in here?" she asked quite confused  
  
"Um. we were uh um.we---" began Kenshin then Saitou cut him off.  
  
"Nothing miss, it's that it's quite hot in here, and it seems we began to sweat a bit and the bruises? I really don't know what you're talking about because these bruises are from gym class we were practicing kendo, And you probably didn't notice them before." Putting up the best attitude he could muster, to tell you the truth he just wanted to hit that damn teacher over the head.  
  
"Okay then, I guess I'll take that excuse even though it makes no sense..."  
  
"So does that mean we can leave?" asked Kenshin  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." He said as he turned around and began to leave the room.  
  
"Lets hope that we wont have to see each other again here soon, am I clear?" asked the teacher.  
  
They both nodded and began to walk to the door.  
  
They were walking down the hallway, on their way downstairs.  
  
"That was a nice excuse. it was lame if you ask me." He said to Saitou in a sarcastic voice.  
  
" And your excuse? It was even worse. You didn't even know what to say. Ad least I came up with something to say."  
  
"Whatever im just glad we got out of there. See ya when ever, Saitou."  
  
Saitou just shrugged and walked away.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hi that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter too! In the next chapter there will be some more S/T !  
  
Plz read and review!   
  
CLICK THAT BUTTON! ^_^  
  
Next chapter: we get to meet saitous master, and see saitou get his ass whooped by the numero uno guy who saitou can't ever beat. ( duh his master. Lol) and some S/T moments. 


	3. Punishment and Bad Grades

Title: - - - * Everyone Has a Heart * - - -  
  
Hi again ppls! I hope you like the story so far. This chapter will have some Saitou and Tokio in it!  
  
Disclaimer: RK ain't mine. I already told you!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"."= Normal conversation  
  
'.' = Thoughts  
  
*.* = Flashbacks  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Saitou walked home after detention  
  
' Man master is going to be so mad, that I got detention again.shit!' he thought.  
  
Saitou and Okita lived with their master in sword arts, Yasuo Huang. They were young and their village where they lived was massacred one night and their parents and families were killed. These two were the only ones to survive; they wandered the forest on their way to Kyoto when Huang found them alone. They tagged along with him for a while and they got to know him better, and one day they saw him practicing his katas and he decided that they had the sword fighting spirit so he took them in as his apprentices. Huang was like a father to them both; he did everything a father was soposed to do. Get their Asses out of trouble, and punish them when they do crap that makes him mad or gets them into serious problems.  
  
He was walking down the side walk and was approaching his house, it was two houses away but then he saw someone familiar walking, she looked very familiar, then as he got closer he recognized it as Tokio, she wasn't wearing her school uniform she was dressed in some jeans, and a white t- shirt with the saying " Angel + Princess= Me!!" she looked very nice.  
  
she looked up and saw Saitou, she walked up to him.  
  
" Hi Saitou, what a surprise to see you walking around here." She said in a sweet voice.  
  
" Yeah."he said in a normal voice. "Whatever." He said in a low tone of voice she didn't manage to hear.  
  
"Why are you still in your school uniform? You didn't come from school right now did you?"  
  
He nodded " I was in detention. For 3 hours today." 'no really? why would I be using my uniform to model in it? Give me a break.'  
  
"Oh."  
  
he continued to walk right passed her, but then he felt an arm touch his shoulder  
  
" Wait. I wanted to thank you." she said in a shy tone of voice.  
  
" For what?"  
  
" Well for today and all, what happened in the hall way, thank you for sticking up for me." She said in her shy voice.  
  
"hm."  
  
With that he turned around and continued to walk home right passed her leaving tokio there, until he reached his house.  
  
And his master was standing at the window smiling and had seen the whole thing between him and the young lady.  
  
Saitou walked up the steps of his house and opened the door to find his master looking at him seriously.  
  
" Let me guess Saitou. detention. Right?"  
  
Saitou nodded.  
  
" What this time, another argument or a fight?"  
  
" Argument."  
  
" Hmmm, that's the reason for detention, but what else happened that didn't have to do with detention."  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
" Saitou."  
  
"Nothing happened." He repeated in an emotionless tone  
  
" Yes, there is something else. Don't hide it from me."  
  
" How do you know I'm hiding something from you?"  
  
" Saitou, I am your master, and I have been for the past 7 ½ years, you know damn well you can't hide anything from me."  
  
' How the fuck does he know these things? Damn it he gets me every time.'  
  
" I can see it in your eyes. now tell me what happened."  
  
" In the hall way I pinned Himura against the locker, threatened him and that's it." He lied he didn't mention about the fight in detention, if he did (X_X).  
  
" Ah. But, why?" he said in a taunting voice to Saitou.  
  
" I had my reasons."  
  
His master chuckled " well? come on out with it!" he kept on messing with Saitou.  
  
" Because. he called this girl I met today, a bitch, I threatened him, because he has no right to call anyone that don't you think so?" he said as though it didn't really matter  
  
" Oh" he said in a taunting voice to him  
  
" So what punishment will I get for being in detention?" he said trying to change the subject.  
  
" You already know Saitou."  
  
He knew what that meant, a fight between him and his master, his master says "since you have the guts to fight at school, why not show off your skills here in the dojo with your own master?" compared next to him, Saitou sucked, and since he wasn't that good he would go to school the next day with a lot of pain.  
  
" I should of known..." He said as he was walking to his room.  
  
" Saitou."  
  
He stopped walking and turned around to face him " yes?"  
  
" Who was that pretty young lady you were talking to outside of the house two houses away.?"  
  
" no one."  
  
" Hmmm.?"  
  
"what?"  
  
He chuckled " I'm only messing with you Saitou. Now go."  
  
he walked away.  
  
" Meet me in the dojo at 6:00p.m. With your sword in hand."  
  
" Fine." And with that he entered his room and shut the door.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The next day.  
  
The next day he and Okita walked down the sidewalk on their way to school. Okita looked at Saitou who he knew felt like shit because of his fight with their master. what he didn't know was he also had pain from his fight with Himura yesterday in detention.  
  
" God. I feel like shit." groaned Saitou.  
  
He felt like shit because of the pain in his muscles, the bruises he had from his fight with Himura which his master made worse, a pain in his head that was killing him and a deep cut he received on his shoulder from his master by accident. But his master said because of this accident Saitou didn't have to train fro two weeks, so his shoulder would get better. But Saitou knew that whether his shoulder got better or not he would still train anyway. As stubborn as he was he would still train.  
  
" Well it's your own fault Saitou. you shouldn't of gotten dettention." Okita said to him in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
" Shut up." Said Saitou in a serious voice as he threw a death glare at him. Okita only smiled.  
  
He recalled yesterday's events. His ass whooping he got from his master and his fight with Himura, he thought about it hard and realized ' god no wonder I'm in so much pain.'  
  
They had arrived at the entrance of the school. And Okita began to walk in the other direction.  
  
" Hey I've got to go now, ill see you later at lunch ok?" he said in his usual cheerful voice.  
  
Saitou didn't say anything he just nodded in reply and saw Okita walk away and so continued to walk to his side of the school. He walked the halls silently in thought. Then his thoughts were interrupted by himura who was leaning against his locker. Saitou threw a death glare at him and looked at him seriously.  
  
" Move himura, I'm not in the mood to deal with your sorry ass now."  
  
His body hurt so much from yesterday that he didn't even feel like picking a fight with himura today either.  
  
" Yeah yeah, but I'm not here to bother you either asshole, I'm here waiting for someone. As you can see, I'm not leaning on your locker; I'm leaning on the one next to it. So go ahead and get your books, I won't bug you."  
  
Saitou looked at him questionly, he found it odd that Kenshin didn't want to mess with him today. ' Hmmm probably got his ass whipped..' Yeah he had a feeling it was that because he always acted like that most of the time when his parents found out about him doing bad stuff.  
  
" I don't feel like it." he said in a low tone of voice Saitou heard anyway. He brushed it off and he continued to open his locker and he continued to get his books.  
  
' What class do I take today.. No its not science today. thank God. Hm.. Algebra. I hate that class...' he said as he put his science books away and got out his algebra books instead. He closed his locker and began to walk away leaving Himura waiting by the locker.  
  
He was in math class, and he was trying to understand the math that was being given.  
  
'Damn nit! I don't understand this stuff! I hate math!!!!!'  
  
"Hajime!"  
  
Saitou looked up. The teacher was looking at him furiously.  
  
"Yes?" he said in a boring voice.  
  
"If you would pay attention and listen to me you would actually get better grades."  
  
"Well, I was trying to figure out this problem, when you yelled at me. So technically I was paying attention to what you were saying, by trying to solve this, don't you think?" he smart assed  
  
Snickers and laughter was heard from the students.  
  
"Don't smart ass me Hajime."  
  
"I wasn't, I'm telling you the truth." He said as a smirk formed on his lips.  
  
"Shut up I don't have time for this." The teacher said and walked away.  
  
Saitou continued with his work. Then he heard next to him.  
  
" You have the problem partially right, you just need to correct the multiplying and the division in the steps you made." It sounded like Tokio; Saitou looked up and saw Tokio looking at him. He just looked at her and crumpled up the paper and took out another one and began to do the problem again. Ignoring what tokio said.  
  
"You see, now you have to add and subtract here." She pointed at his paper "then divide the 6.1x by the 2/3 x"  
  
he was acting like he wasn't listening but he was and finished the problem.  
  
"You see? It simple you just had part of the process wrong."  
  
He didn't say anything he looked at his paper.  
  
Saitou and Tokio were now in chemistry class his last class of the day. They sat down taking a test that was announced. Tokio sat next to Saitou and she took a glance at Saitou, he looked like he was having a hard time on the test.  
  
Tokio had finished the test quickly and turned it in, Saitou was still taking the test and after the bell rang was when Saitou turned it in.  
  
Saitou stood up from his chair  
  
' Finally I get to leave!' he thought as he grabbed his things and began to walk out the door. He passed by Himura and Sagara who had to take this class now.  
  
He walked down the halls over to his locker, to put up his books; it was finally time to go home. He put away his books and he walked down the halls, to the stairs and outside, to the gates and to the sidewalks that led to his home.  
  
He walked home boringly. He was tired he didn't sleep well and all the work from school had him worn out. And probably his master will have his head for arriving home late if not given an assignment. ((You'll understand what I mean here later.)  
  
He got home faster than he thought; he walked up the steps and went through the door. When he walked in he heard the clanging of swords then he snapped to it.  
  
' Oh crap I forgot I have practice today!'  
  
"Shit!" 'Things can't get any worse can they?' he ran to his room threw his books on the floor and got dressed in his training gi as fast as he could. He ran to the training hall and saw Okita practicing, he walked up to his master and bowed. He turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Ah Saitou you just missed the first half hour of training"  
  
"I know-"  
  
" Silence. I don't remember giving you permission to speak."  
  
Saitou lowered his head  
  
"Your training today will be two hours longer."  
  
Saitou jerked his head up. "What? I don't have the time sir.."  
  
" Now, make it three."  
  
Saitou was furious. 'Damn it!!'  
  
"Two for arriving thirty minutes late and one extra for interrupting me and for your lack of respect."  
  
" Sir I-"  
  
" Silence!" " Do you want to make it four??" he said in a loud tone of voice.  
  
Saitou bowed his head and said nothing.  
  
"Thought so." He said as he fixed his gloves  
  
" You shall not speak unless told to. Understood?"  
  
Saitou nodded and bowed.  
  
" Good, now get your ass over there."  
  
' Crap this is going to be hell.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Three hours of training went by.  
  
Saitou was kneeling on the floor breathing heavily, his body was covered in sweat, his mouth was bleeding and he had a couple of cuts and bruises.  
  
"Come on get up. Three hours of training are over but you are not done until you get this move right. Get up!" yelled Huang  
  
Saitou dragged himself off the floor and stood up and faced his master.  
  
"Your move will be right until you break my stance."  
  
Huang lowered his guard " you must be wondering right now why it's taken you three hours to learn a move it took Okita one to learn? Am I correct?"  
  
Saitou nodded ' how the fuck did he know that?'  
  
" You see the technique you are learning is very much different to the one Okita is learning. Yours is a much-advanced form of gatotsu. And it its very much harder, your going to need it."  
  
(I know this was boring but it has a purpose to be here I swear.)  
  
Saitou stood up and faced his master. He stood in stance and they both attacked  
  
His master executed it right and and Saitou fell to the ground  
  
"Pathetic. Why do I bother.." He stood in stance " stand up."  
  
Saitou was getting ticked off he stood up and stood in stance and charged at his master letting out a battle cry and executed the attack.  
  
His master was on the floor and he was standing up.  
  
He walked over to him. And helped him up.  
  
"I knew you'd do it right, I got you ticked off." He chuckled  
  
"Master." Saitou said through gritted teeth  
  
Three weeks later.^_^  
  
Its been three weeks since tokio came and her and Saitou hadn't said much to each other like if they ever did. they sat together in chemistry class and not much was said between them saitou would either ignore what Tokio said or just reply with a simple "hm" They saw each other down the hall every once in a while but no words were exchanged at all. Until one day in chemistry class...  
  
~~~  
  
They were half way through chemistry class and the teacher had passed out their grades on the test they had gotten three weeks ago, they looked at their scores.  
  
Tokio: A+  
  
Saitou: D -  
  
Tokio looked at his paper  
  
"You got a bad grade."  
  
" No shit. I got another falling grade.God, I always have a hard time on these stupid tests." said Saitou in annoyed voice.  
  
"I noticed that.while you were taking the test and during class too."  
  
" I mentioned it before" he said ' remember stupid?'  
  
Tokio thought about it ' hmm I could help him.. I don't know he is sort of an asshole, he dosen't deserve any of my help.but he could use it. oh well I guess I could.'  
  
" I could help you.on the subject.that is if you want me to." She offered  
  
"Like tutoring me? He asked her as he raised an eyebrow  
  
"Yes, if you'd like the help, id be most glad to help you."  
  
' What? She wants to tutor me? But why? I've been nothing more than an arrogant jerk towards her and she wants to help me. give me a break. but what can I say? I do need help on this subject. If I fail master will have my head and she offered to help me. so its not a bad Idea is it?'  
  
"No problem with me"  
  
"when?which ever time it is most convenient for you."  
  
" Anytime, I don't care"  
  
" Okay then.tomorrow?" she asked not sure.  
  
"Where my house, your house, I don't really care where."  
  
"Um. how about my house, lets say at 5:00pm?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
With that the bell rang and they both walked out of class.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 3!!! I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It had some Saitou and Tokio in it and it may be pretty boring but things will heat up in the next chapter. Please go easy on me this is my first Saitou and Tokio fan fic!!! @__@'  
  
Next chapter: Saitou goes to Tokio's house and gets tutored and something's go on.lol (No hentai please)  
  
Read  
  
And  
  
Review  
  
! ! ! ! ! 


	4. Sleepovers and New Assignments

Hi all!!! I'm sorry I took so long to write these chapters. It's been finals week and I've been full of tests. School's over and I finally have the time to write this story! I will update more frequently like every Sunday or so. I won't update every Sunday but ill try ok?  
  
I thank those ppl who reviewed my story. I'm so grateful I love each and every one of those reviews! Thank you!!!!  
  
And the rest of you here comes chapter 4 of EVERYONE HAS A HEART enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all, I said it once and I'll say it again RK ain't mine...  
  
Love, Peace and Chicken Grease!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saitou walked down the halls of the school, the bell had rung for the first class of the day and he was late. He walked calmly, he didn't really care if he was late or not, he was so damn tired from training yesterday.  
  
He walked up to his locker and pulled out the books for his first class, Algebra, then he closed his locker and walked to his classroom.  
  
~~  
  
He opened the door and walked into class, and the teacher who was reading something to the class stopped reading and looked at him seriously. The algebra teacher hates him it seems, because he's always trying to bust Saitou's ass for anything, like now.  
  
"Hajime, you're late... again." He said in a serious tone of voice  
  
"Yeah, so? Your point is?"  
  
" My point, Hajime, is that you try to arrive earlier. Am I clear?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Take your seat."  
  
"I was going to do that when you stopped me to tell me I was late... I knew that already, you didn't have to repeat it to me again, sir." He grinned and began to walk to the back of the class when he saw---  
  
"He does have a point there. Don't you think so?"  
  
That voice belonged none other than to his friend Aoshi Shinomori  
  
" Don't make me give you detention again Shinomori, Hajime."  
  
Saitou sat down and looked at the teacher straight in the eye." That's supposed to be a threat to me?" he grinned again  
  
" Be quiet and sit down!" in a loud tone of voice  
  
"I'm already sitting down." he smart assed  
  
" I don't have time for this..."  
  
" You don't have time for this? But you did have time to stop what you were saying to the class to say: ' Hajime your late... again.' " Smart assed Aoshi  
  
The class began to laugh at the last part of Aoshi's comment. And Saitou grinned  
  
" You keep quiet Shinomori."  
  
That's the last thing the teacher said, when he continued to give the class again.  
  
Saitou sat next to Aoshi and pulled out his Algebra book.  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
"Same here." Answered back Aoshi.  
  
"You were moved from class B to class C I see..."  
  
" My grades were lowering so I was moved, the teachers couldn't take my attitude up there anyway."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Saitou looked across the room to see Tokio who was looking at him, Saitou made no regard to this and looked away from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was lunchtime and Saitou was outside where he always was, under the tree with his eyes closed. He was meditating.  
  
Saitou sat there for a while, clearing his mind, until he felt someone near him, he opened his eyes to see it was Tokio looking at him.  
  
"What?" he asked her bitterly  
  
" You want tutoring today?"  
  
"Yes. I told you before."  
  
" I was simply making sure, didn't mean to bother you."  
  
"Hm." He closed his eyes again and rested his head against the trunk of the tree.  
  
" Maybe after school you can walk with me to my house, so that way it's easier for you."  
  
" Fine."  
  
She turned around and began to walk away and Saitou went back to meditating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rung and school was over for the day. Saitou walked out and leaned against the wall waiting for any sign of Tokio to show up.  
  
He looked up at the sky, looking at the clouds, the wind blew slightly but gently... Saitou was snapped out of his thoughts when Tokio tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Saitou looked at her and she smiled slightly.  
  
" We will have to stop by my house to get my chemistry book, I seem to have left it at my home." Saitou said in a cold voice  
  
" No problem with me, that's fine."  
  
Saitou began to walk signaling for Tokio to follow him.  
  
They walked down the sidewalk in silence, no words or looks were exchanged between them at all, of course Saitou was a quiet person, Tokio and him never said much to each other at all.  
  
They arrived at his house quickly than expected, and Saitou and Tokio walked up the steps to his house and Saitou opened the door. And Tokio stood outside not daring to come in.  
  
" You can come in you know."  
  
"Yes."  
  
She stepped in and looked around, the place looked old fashioned or in between, it had old style furniture in it, the house looked very big. She looked at a wall where there were many swords that hung from it. It looked very nice and sort of creepy. In fact there were many pieces of furniture that looked rare and expensive.  
  
"You have a nice house..."  
  
"Hm." Was his reply  
  
Then there was a tall man, with light brown hair tied back into a high ponytail and chocolate colored eyes who walked into the room, it was Saitou's master.  
  
" Saitou, I need you to--- oh, I didn't know you brought someone, who is she?"  
  
" Tokio Tagaki." She said and bowed slightly  
  
" Oh. I am Yasuo Huang, pleased to meet you ma'm." he bowed and shook her hand. She shook it and blushed furiously she wasn't used to be treated that nicely before. Huang noticed this and he couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
" Master, I came to get some things and ill be out for a while."  
  
"Where may I ask?"  
  
" At her house for some- project were working on for school. I need to get my chemistry book..." he said hoping his master would believe his lie  
  
" Fine with me, you may go. It was nice meeting you Tokio." He walked away leaving them behind.  
  
Saitou began to walk to his room and he opened the door, Tokio followed and stepped in and waited at the door.  
  
His room was small, not too big, he had a twin bed mattress over by the left wall, and a bookshelf in the right corner of his room where there was desk that had lots of junk on it. He had a rack of swords on the opposite wall next to his bed. His room was quite plain, the only thing on the wall was that rack of swords.  
  
There were books scattered across the floor in various places and his closet door was open, where you could see his clothes hanging and a hakama and gi hanging from the closet door. She noticed there were some red spots on it, blood perhaps?  
  
She looked and next to the closet door there was a bulletin board, which was the other only thing on his room wall. It had many places marked and circled, some places were crossed out, she looked at it curiously wondering what it was for.  
  
Saitou walked around his room looking through the books on the floor, tossing them aside, until he found the right one and he walked up to her. She continued to look around his room and she saw some bottles of beer in the trashcan and some cigarette boxes in the trash too. She was snapped out of her thought when Saitou said:  
  
"Lets go."  
  
She followed behind him and he closed the door and they both walked down the hallway to the entrance of the house.  
  
Huang stood in front of Saitou and whispered something in Saitou's ear that Tokio couldn't hear at all.  
  
" Understood?"  
  
Saitou nodded " yes master." And they continued to walk out the door.  
  
They walked down the sidewalk in silence for a while and Tokio led the way to her house. Then Tokio broke the silence between them when she asked him a question.  
  
" Was than man your father?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. I didn't think he was your father because of the way you called him 'master'."  
  
' then why the hell did you ask me if he was my father or not if you knew he wasn't... how dumb.' Thought saitou  
  
"He is your master in what?"  
  
" He teaches me sword arts."  
  
"Oh... he seems very nice."  
  
" He is not nice, when it comes to training, its hell when that time comes, he's a very strict person."  
  
After that she remained silent and asked no questions until they arrived at her house. They walked up the steps and up to the door where she looked in her pocket and took out a key and opened the door. Saitou followed close behind her and entered the house.  
  
He looked around, she had an average sized house, it was big but Saitou's house was much bigger. Her house looked very modern unlike his, which looked more traditional, and old style.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink, water, soda......beer?"  
  
'Shit beer.... I can't help myself when they offer me beer... one beer won't hurt will it?'  
  
"The last one you said." He said  
  
"Fine then, Come on." She said walking to the kitchen  
  
She walked in the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. She opened the refrigerator and he saw loads of beer and wine inside, of all kinds that you could imagine, vodka, rum, Bacardi, and some Wisky in there too. She moved out of the way.  
  
"Take your pick, beer only."  
  
'Damn that is a lot of beer, shit.' He thought  
  
" You drink?" he asked as he walked over to the refrigerator and looked to see what he could pick.  
  
"No." she said  
  
"I see." he said in sort of a taunting voice.  
  
" Well, I drink but only when I go to a party or something like that, but that's hardly never."  
  
"Hm." He said still looking to see which one he could pick  
  
" How much do you drink?" she asked him  
  
" A whole lot more than you do... but not as much as you think." He said taking a beer out and placing it on the counter.  
  
"Oh." She walked over to the cupboard and took out a glass  
  
" do you need a glass?"  
  
"no."  
  
She put the glass away and walked over to him  
  
"We'll have to work in the living room, since the dining room table has my dads work on it and I'm not allowed to touch it."  
  
He said nothing but nodded and followed her from the kitchen to the living room. It wasn't very big but it had enough space for anyone to be comfortable in it. She settled her things on the floor and sat down in front of a small table that was in the middle of the living room and put the beer she had on top of the table.  
  
"Come on sit." She patted the place signaling for him to sit down.  
  
He did as she said and put his book on the small table and put his beer on the table.  
  
She opened his book " Where was it that you had trouble?"  
  
He passed through the pages in the book and found the page he was looking for and pointed "Here"  
  
"Oh, okay, so what you need to do here is ..............."  
  
And she began to explain to him what the things he needed to know were...  
  
~~~  
  
2 hours went by while she was explaining to saitou what is it that he needed to know. Saitou didn't say much while she was explaining, he would nod or ask a very short question and explain what he understood to her.  
  
"Exactly. You get it." She said to him  
  
He looked at a clock on the wall it read 9:04 p.m.  
  
" I guess now that were finished I better get going..." he said as he began to stand up  
  
" Wait, you can't go now." She said as she put her hand on his arm, and there was the sound of lightning  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Can't you see? There's a down pour out there, and there's a lightning storm."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Please stay here... ad least until the rain subsides a little, its dangerous out there."  
  
" A little rain dosen't do anything to me."  
  
"Please." Her hand still on his arm  
  
He nodded, " Fine, ill wait a while." He sat back down.  
  
They remained in silence for a while, Then Tokio asked him a question.  
  
"Saitou? Why did you tell your master you were coming over to work on a project?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Oh."  
  
' He's ashamed to tell him... I can see it in his eyes..."  
  
"Are you ashamed to tell him because you think its embarrassing and your afraid what he will think of you?"  
  
"I am not afraid of anything." He said as he looked up into her eyes, and his amber eyes faced her green ones  
  
She looked down. And he looked down as well and they remained in silence.  
  
After a while of silence between the two, Saitou looked at his watch and it read 9:36 p.m. and the rain still hadn't subsided, it was worse.  
  
"I guess the rain is worse now..." Tokio said as she stood up and looked out the window  
  
The road was beginning to fill with water and the water was reaching her front lawn and there was lightning.  
  
" The road and sidewalks have begun to fill with water." She said and Saitou stood up to look out the window  
  
"Yes it appears so. I won't be able to leave I guess." He was now standing next to her.  
  
" Well you could stay here. I have no problem with it."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Where?"  
  
" Since I have no guest rooms and well I have an extra mattress in my room you could stay there if you like" ( I'm so evil, they have to stay in the same room together. ^.^)  
  
"Fine, but where will you sleep?" he asked her  
  
" You chose." She said to him  
  
" This not my house, so I suggest you sleep in your own bed."  
  
"Ok then but won't your master get worried?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Alright." She said as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
She opened the door to her room and she walked in and Saitou stood at the entrance her room was big, a lot bigger than his, she had a lot of space in there. She had a full sized bed that was against the right side of the wall, she had lots of books on her shelves, her desk was full of papers and junk and she had posters and pictures on her walls, her room was clean while his was always full of junk.  
  
She went over to her bed and looked under it and she pulled out a mattress.  
  
"There."  
  
Then she stood up and walked past Saitou and he saw that she went over to a closet and she took out some sheets and some blankets, and a pillow.  
  
"Here. Since your going to sleep in your bed you might as well make it don't you think so?" she said smartly  
  
He looked at her and walked over to his mattress/bed and he kneeled down and stared to put the sheets on it .....With Tokio's help of course...  
  
"Okay um... so lets go down stairs I want something to drink..."  
  
He followed her down stairs " Why don't you just say you want to go down stairs, to not be in here, ill understand." He said sarcastically taunting her.  
  
"Hey I just wanted to be polite."  
  
" Well here's being polite, offering me something to drink how's that?"  
  
She smiled "okay, Saitou do you want something to drink?"  
  
They walked to the kitchen and Tokio opened the refrigerator and took out a beer  
  
"Here." She gave it to him  
  
He took it and opened it.  
  
"Why don't you drink one?"  
  
"No, I can't drink."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well..?" he said mocking her  
  
"Well, I start to act a little bit fuzzy when I drink and when I start I can't stop..." she said embarrassed  
  
"Don't worry I'll stop you from drinking I won't let you drink too much..."he said  
  
'One beer can't hurt hmm?' she thought as she went over to the refrigerator and took one out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 11:20 p.m. and Saitou and Tokio were asleep (no hentai please. They were separate...well they will be for a while... oh gosh I just spoiled it for all of you!! I'm so evil!! LoL)  
  
They were up for a while and well you could say they were a bit drunk or ad least tokio was. she was right about when she said that she starts to act fuzzy and she can't stop one she starts drinking.  
  
~^~^~ Tokio was quite drunk for only 2 bottles of beer, she was acting fuzzy... Saitou had 2 beers too but he wasn't like tokio.  
  
Tokio was leaning on the back board of her bed while sitting down and Saitou was lying down with his hands under his head for support on her bed. Saitou was attepting to take the third bottle of beer she is about to drink from her hand.  
  
"I think you should stop now. You can't drink that much." Holding on to the bottle.  
  
" Well I guess you are right..." holing on to the bottle too, but lets it go  
  
'yeah if she drinks any more she'll go crazy. Look at her only 2 beers and she's acting like a nut already.' And he placed the bottle on her bed side table.  
  
" Ok when was the last time you got your ass whopped?" asked Tokio  
  
" I don't remember."  
  
"Yeah really?"  
  
"Yes." He answered back  
  
" That was a lame excuse."  
  
"Really? When was your last time you got in a fight?"  
  
"Never"  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me." He said to her  
  
" You can do that yourself."  
  
"Then why are you telling me?"  
  
" 'Cause I want you to."  
  
"Why don't you make me?"  
  
" You know Saitou, you can be an annoying asshole sometimes you know that?"  
  
"Really when?"  
  
"Umm let me think...right now?"  
  
" Right."  
  
"Why don't you keep quiet?"  
  
"Why?" he asked her  
  
"You should know that" she answered  
  
"Right when was the last time you beat the crap outta someone?" she asked him  
  
"Three months ago."  
  
" Who?"  
  
"Himura."  
  
"Oh, man I'm tired." She said as she looked at her watch, which read 10:41p.m. "lets rest and ill see you in the morning." She said  
  
He got up and went to his mattress /slash/ bed and lyed down.  
  
~^~^~  
  
***(Dream...)  
  
'I killed him... I killed him...' thought a nine year old boy that stood over a puddle of blood...  
  
With a sword in his blood covered hand, that was also drenched in blood...  
  
perhaps the same blood of the person that lay before him.? Dead....  
  
Saitou had killed a man for the first time in his life. He was 9, and he had stained his hands with the blood of another...  
  
Okita and Saitou looked around at all the dead bodies that were around them. Saitou looked around for any sign of his father. His mother was gone, so was his little sister Kailana. He had no one left except for his father. He looked around but there was no sign of him at all.  
  
Then he spotted him, he was fighting a man. Wait, that was same man who slaughtered his mother and little sister, but he saw something he never expected to see...his father was stabbed in the chest by that mans sword he took out the sword and looked over at Saitou and Okita, he grinned and he began to run off.  
  
"NO!!!" he yelled he was going to run after him, but Okita stopped him  
  
"No Saitou, we can't, he's too much, you'll get killed."  
  
"No.! He slaughtered my family!!......He slaughtered every single one of them!" he looked at his friend and tears began to pour out of his eyes and he fell to his knees.  
  
Saitou looked down then he looked up and he stood up  
  
"Saitou-" Okita called out but he notice Saitou had walked away from him.  
  
Saitou was walking over to his father's body and he looked down at his lifeless form...  
  
"Father. Ill get my revenge..... I swear it."  
  
~  
  
"Saitou I'm asking you to join this group as my student and as a hired assassin" said a man that was dressed in a dark black and blue hakama and gi facing Saitou...looking at him with a determined face.  
  
" A hired assassin?" asked the 13 year old boy  
  
The man nodded  
  
"With your knowledge, and skill you are capable of doing anything..."  
  
"What am I to do?" asked the boy  
  
(" You are to......")  
  
Saitou looked at the group of 20 men surrounding him with his cold amber eyes...  
  
("slaughter...")  
  
They stared at him, and he stared at them  
  
"I suggest you drop your sword if you do not want to die tonight." Said a young man to their leader in a cold voice  
  
"We'll see 'bout that." answered the man as he signaled to his men to attack the young boy.  
  
The men charged at him and the leader stood firm in his position, watching... waiting...for the young boys death.  
  
(" and kill any who are in your path...")  
  
He stood in gatotsu stance and charged at them with incredible speed, he stabbed a man, and slashed the other, the men's blood spraying on his clothes.  
  
With out a bit of mercy, he slaughtered them all. one by one died by his sword, one by one fell at his feet, their blood covering the ground... until they were all dead....  
  
("any man that is trying to come between you and your assignment...")  
  
He stared at the man with cold amber eyes, he looked at him, reading his gatotsu stance. He charged at the man and fought him...Till one of them were to die...  
  
He executed a move and the other man was deemed dead that night... his body lay on the ground drenched in blood.  
  
Saitou walked up to the mans body and looked at him...  
  
(" and our code of 'Kill-Evil-Instantly' for a better Japan.")  
  
"W-w-who are you?" asked the half-dead man in a raspy, horrified voice  
  
"..."  
  
"You are...nothing but a mere boy... a young boy... that is a cold blooded murderer..."  
  
"Quiet." He stabbed the man through the heart-  
  
the dream went n blank and he heard a soft voice...  
  
"Saitou... wake up... Saitou."  
  
*** (Dream)  
  
Tokio awoke and turned around to look at the clock beside her bed 4:07 a.m. She turned around to look at the ceiling. She suddenly heard the ruffling of sheets.  
  
'Huh? What is that?'  
  
She looked down at Saitou, she saw he was tossing and turning on the matress/bed, he was breathing heavily, and he was mumbling some things.  
  
'He's having a bad dream...' she looked at him some more and then decided to go over to him  
  
She knelt beside him and shook him gently  
  
"Saitou. Wake up. Saitou..."  
  
She continued to shake him gently until he opened his eyes and looked around a bit and he looked at Tokio, he stared at he like if she was an angel...he kept on staring at her and then he did something totally unexpected to her, he hugged her.  
  
"Tokio..." he breathed as he lay his head on her shoulder.  
  
Tokio looked down at him and placed her arms around his form, he placed his head on her chest and she stroked his hair gently. He was still breathing heavily. And she was wispering soothing words to him calm him down, She caressed his face.  
  
" Saitou, what did you dream?"  
  
He closed his eyes and remained silent for a while until he answered  
  
" A memory of my past..."  
  
She looked at his face, he looked peaceful with his eyes closed like that. She rested her back against the bottom of the bed that was behind her.  
  
" A dream that has haunted me...for a long time..." he said with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Do you want to tell me?" she asked in a sweet low voice that Saitou found soothing and she caressed his face and he grabbed her hand and opened his eyes and looked up at her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He closed his eyes once more and Tokio stroked his hair...  
  
'What's going on why is he acting like this?' she thought  
  
After a while Saitou had fallen asleep...  
  
'He's asleep, but if I move he'll wake up... what do I do? Should I stay here with him? Or move away?'  
  
And so had Tokio...  
  
~^~^~  
  
Tokio opened her eyes and noticed she was asleep on her bed not on the mattress anymore, she sat up and looked around and saw that Saitou wasn't in her room and the mattress/ bed was with out its covers and sheets, they were nicely folded and placed on top of the mattress/bed. She blushed as she remembered what happened the day before. She looked at the clock it was 8:45 a.m  
  
'Thank goodness it's the weekend, if not I would have missed school.' She stood up from the bed and walked down stairs.  
  
She saw Saitou standing in the living room looking out the window. He looked like he was in deep thought. Seems that he didn't even notice Tokio had walked into the room.  
  
She looked at him and then began to walk towards the kitchen, she didn't want to disturb his thoughts...  
  
" You don't have to leave." He said in a low voice to her.  
  
So he did notice she was in the room...  
  
"I don't want to disturb you." she turned around  
  
" You are not bothering anyone." He said as he turned around to face her, and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Um. I'm making break fast...um. Do you want any?" she said quite nervous.  
  
" No." he walked over to the little table and grabbed his chemistry book "I have to go." He walked over to the door and Tokio followed him and unlocked the door for him and he opened it.  
  
" Thank you." he said without turning his back to face her. He walked out the door and Tokio closed it behind her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saitou was on his way home. He was thinking about the dream he had the night before. Memories of the past... that still haunt him ever since he was a little boy.  
  
'I keep on having these damn dreams, why the hell do I keep on having them?" he was still tired from yesterday, after falling asleep on Tokio's chest some memories kept on playing in his head over and over so he didn't get a good sleep.  
  
'Why did I do that?' he thought  
  
This was like the time he almost punched Kenshin in the face, then he didn't know why he did it.  
  
He arrived at the steps of his house and he opened the door. He closed it behind him and went over to the kitchen, and he saw his master in his room working on some papers he had in his hand, he looked up at Saitou, he stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Here, your next assignment in three weeks, I would of given you one for tonight but okita requested it for some reason." He shoved some papers into Saito's hands  
  
"Three weeks? Who is it?"  
  
"Read them, why do you think I gave you these papers?"  
  
"Yes, sorry master."  
  
"That's quite alright. I am not going to ask why you were out, because it was due to the rain, it was a bad evening yesterday..." he said "so... nothing happened right?"  
  
"Master!" he said in an angry voice.  
  
"thought so. Saitou I was only joking. Besides if you would have done something me and Okita would have noticed." He chuckled  
  
"Master.." he said through gritted teeth  
  
"Okay, so since you missed training yesterday you will have to train for three to four hours today."  
  
Saitou bowed "yes sir." He walked back to his room to get some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! It will make me very happy if you people do...  
  
Next Chapter: We will learn more about Saitou's "Assignments" and a little more about his past and what he does for a part time job (LoL well it is in a way.). And Tokio will see something that will leave her traumatized for a while.(P.s its something about Saitou.)  
  
I will post the 5th chapter after I get 10 reviews... joking I'll publish it wether or not I get reviews I know some ppl like it...  
  
^_^ 


End file.
